


Speed Demons

by Hamatopurity



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Sonic - Freeform, Eventual sonadow, M/M, Torture, children experimention, might add more soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Sonic never talks about his past before fighting evil,why? Well,come and find out





	1. Caught Up

A small figure adorned in brown leather and cloth protective gear with goggles traveled on the back of a buffalo-like creature on the barren and dead desert-like landscape.

The figure stopped upon reaching a metallic structure,they hopped off the buffalo creature and grabbed a ratty looking brown satchel as he stomped through the sand that made it to the ankles of their boots.

They knelt down to a pile of scraps,the short figure cast aside most of them,but pocketed a few devices they found useful.

There was suddenly a rumbling that made the figure freeze and stand up,fighting stance ready.

The debris shook until a large,monstrous creature with skin like tar and eyes a deep,blood red,it roared with such volume,it was as if the ground itself shook.

The creature reared it’s massive head as it struck its razor sharp teeth to the small child.

——————————————————————

Sonic gasped as his head shot up from his pillow with enough speed to give the average person whiplash.

Emerald green eyes were wide as the hedgehog caught his breath,panting between breaths,he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

“Phew,just..a dream. Just another dream..” Sonic reassured himself as he recollected himself.

The blue blur turned to his clock “Yikes,overslept! I’m supposed to meet Shadow today for a race! Better get going!”

Moving quickly,Sonic quickly slipped his sneakers on and seeing as how he slept in his gloves and socks out of habit,grabbed an apple and dashed out the door.

It was weird,dreams of this...caliber have been common for Sonic for the past couple of weeks,it wasn’t uncommon for Sonic to have reoccurring nightmares,with the adventures he has,its rare to have a nice dream.

But never like this,he hasn’t had these dreams in nearly ten years,it was just too odd.

The speed demon decided to push his thoughts aside as he caught up with Shadow over at Green Hill.

“Hey Shads! I’m really sorry I’m late,I kinda overslept...again,it’s this crazy nightmare I keep having..” Sonic explained as he skidded to a stop.

It’s been ages since either of them really hung out or raced,what with the Resistance being formed since Eggman’s world wide take over, and even with the recent victory,everyone has been all over trying to pick up the pieces.

That’s why Sonic jumped at the chance to race with Shadow just like old times,true those old times they were often fighting,but it was always still fun.

“Let me guess,the one with the giant monster,right? It’s no problem,Faker,I’ve had my fair share of nightmares,let’s get this race on the road.” Shadow was quick dismiss,he and Sonic had grown closer after ll this time,hard to believe they tried to kill each other upon they’re first meeting.

Sonic cracked a smile as he stretched his legs before getting into his running position “Don’t mind if I do.”

And then,both hedgehogs were off,Sonic couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of the wind in his quills with Shadow running at his side “Man,I’ve missed this.” The blue blur thought contently to himself.

“Feels good to hang out again,huh?” Sonic casually asked as he got a bit ahead of his friend who cracked a rare smile.

“Agreed,it has been far too long.” 

As the two speedsters reached the end of the Zone,in they’re usual tie that’s been kept for as long as they knew each other,the sound of trees snapping were heard.

“What was that?”

As expected,the blue hero got his answer as a massive pitch black creature crashed through the clearing,with Tails on the back of it holding onto a metallic pole lodged in the monstrous creature’s back,most likely an invention of some sort.

“TAILS?! What on Earth is that thing?!” Shadow exclaimed as he quickly prepared to fight the hostile monstrosity.

The young scientist struggled to keep his grip on the pole that kept him from flying off the creature “I don’t know! There’s been a bunch like this one all over the place! I thought if I could get some of its DNA,I can figure out what it was and where it came from..”

Shadow groaned “Well,obviously,getting DNA samples with have to wait,right Faker?” 

When there was a lack of the usual clever quip from the blue blur,he turned to see him frozen with a look resembling horror“..Sonic?”

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, and he greatly wished it wasn’t real,just another stupid nightmare, but there was no denying it.

“This can’t be happening,why now,after ten years…” Sonic thought to himself,only snapped out of his mental trance when Shadow caught the massive jaws of the skeletal,tar-like creature.

“This isn’t the time for daydreaming Faker! Give me a hand already!” The ebony hedgehog barked.

Acting fast,Sonic landed a hard kick to the monster’s jaw “Sorry about that Shads,got a little… distracted.”

“Just stay focused,if there’s really more of these things,we better keep on our toes.” Shadow replied as he landed a rough punch to the creature’s snout.

Sonic nodded affirmatively before giving a roundhouse kick to its front right leg.

Due to the sheer speed and strength from the kick,the sickening sound of bone snapping reached the trio’s ears.

Unfortunately,the monster could feel pain, and reared it’s head back in a painful roar,throwing tails off and hitting his head hard into a tree.

“TAILS!!!”

Sonic growled in an almost feral manner,his pupils and irises disappearing for a single moment before he quickly kicked off the ground and jumped onto the monster’s back,his hands balled up into fists.

The now enraged hedgehog punched the creature’s neck and the back of its head,Shadow saw an opening as he got Tails out of the way.

“CHAOS...SPEAR!”

Shadow threw the attack right on the monster’s chest,making it tumble to the ground with a thunderous roar.

The blue hedgehog however,hadn’t registered the beast was down and out,and stood up, and in one swift moment,stomped his foot into its skull,the strength was enough to break through the bone.

Thankfully,Shadow stopped him “Sonic,it’s over,it’s down.”

Sonic blinked,his pupils and irises reappearing as he turned to his friend “Oh uh,right..”

As he hopped off the beast,Sonic quickly bolted to Tails’ side “Tails,buddy,you okay?”

The young fox rubbed head “Ugh,yeah I’m okay, just hit my head is all,what about you guys?”

Shadow gave a side glance at Sonic,he’s never seen him that riled up,and it was obvious there was something he wasn’t telling either of them,but the ultimate lifeform pushed that aside for now “Yeah,we’re fine.”

Tails got up and looked to his brother “Sonic,you sure your okay? You were acting kinda weird before..”

“Yes,you seemed oddly...familiar with these creatures,do you know what they are?” Shadow asked carefully.

The blue blur sighed in defeat,he’d have to tell somebody this eventually,may as well be now.

“Yeah. I know what they are,never thought I’d actually see the things again,and I hope I’m wrong, but I think I know who sent them here.”

Shadow tilted his head “Who? And on that,what are these monsters?”

Sonic took a deep breath “My Mom. She’s the only one I can think of who’d be capable of doing this.”

“WHAT?!”

Both ebony hedgehog and two tailed fox exclaimed in nearly perfect unison.

“How can it be your mother?!” Tails added “You never talk about your family,why would your mom be responsible for this?”

With a sigh,the teen replied “It’s a REALLY long story,so uh,might wanna sit down..maybe somewhere safer?”

——————————————————————

The trio,now sitting in Tails’ workshop sat on the couch,crimson and baby blue eyes on Sonic.

“Man,where to start..well..I guess I should start at the beginning,about fifteen years ago…”


	2. Dark Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic’s life was far darker before living on South Island,time to see what transpired

Christmas Island was once a charming,cheerful Island,roughly bigger than South Island.

However,there was a residing,constant threat that’s plagued the snowy island for generations.

Horrifying creatures,some skeletal and lizard-like, others massive and mostly liquefied,but the things that always remain the same is it’s tar-like skin,still hot and bubbling,eyes a deep blood red,with just as big a bloodlust, and to any newcomer,incredibly difficult to fight,let alone kill.

There is only thing that could describe them.

Demons.

It was alarmingly common for many residents of the island to be mercilessly slaughtered by the demons constantly.

Then,one day,a government formed in secret to experiment and find and create a way to wipe the demons from existence.

However…

In they’re ambitions,they resorted to immoral experiments,going so far as to bring in they’re own children and inject demon blood into them through gruesome experiments.

One of these scientists gone astray...was Naomi Duality.

She’d applied to the job in secret just a few months before her twin daughters were born, Sonic and Boom.

Naomi was a sapphire blue hedgehog with long,messy quills, and emerald green eyes.

When she first started working as a scientist,some would say she was compassionate,but also very hotheaded,as her husband,Nicholas put it.

Now,Nicholas on the other hand,he was a relatively short hedgehog with soft,pure white quills that were quite short compared to his wife’s, his eyes were a soft amber, and anyone that ever knew him would describe him as a very kind and cheerful man,who would always be quick to help out someone in need,though he was also rather inpatient and stubborn.

Now,Sonic and Boom,they didn’t receive they’re names until they were both three,by that time, Sonic didn’t like being referred to as a girl and was quick to come out,to which his father was very supportive,while his mother...she barely noticed.

Now,there was Boom,she was a pure white hedgehog with short quills and amber eyes,much like her father; she was very shy and soft spoken, but when push comes to shove,she can have quite the temper and tough as nails too.

Not long after the twins were born,Naomi had been drawn into her work,started her own program,the very one that caused many of the scientists to bring they’re own children to experiment on.

Just as Naomi did the day she started the program.

Sonic and Boom had blood harvested from the demons injected into their bloodstreams,with… varying results.

Sonic was quickly shown to be ungodly fast, the child could run before he could walk,hence his name.

Boom however,showed the ability to cause shock waves in midair,much like small sonic booms going off with the breaking of the sound barrier.

Nicholas knew of the experiments,but while he couldn’t find it in himself to tell anyone of the horrid,torturous experiments that took place at the facility,he also cared dearly for all the children, especially his own and cared for them as best he could,even becoming a sort of unofficial caretaker there.

As years went by,the experiments Naomi did on Sonic and Boom became more and more horrid and painful,eventually the twins saw less and less of each other,the experiments were less like experiments and much more like torture.

Sonic was terrified each time the door of his ‘room’ opened,his only saving grace was when Nicholas would come to see him,or on the now off chance he’d get to see Boom again.

Eventually,Naomi even began to enjoy the ‘experiments’ despite the pain it put her children through.

Who was once a compassionate and warm hearted hedgehog,was now a cruel and psychotic woman who took pleasure in hurting the children she experimented on,some would even die in the process,begging for mercy in their last moments.

And Naomi always only sighed disapprovingly with a click of her tongue “Such an unfortunate disappointment.”

The cell that Sonic called his room was cold with ice and frost along the corners of the room,not a single bit of furniture could be seen.

The little hedgehog shivered as he struggled to keep warm,his ears flattened against his head.

Suddenly,the heavy metal door began to open, the little four year old’s heart dropped,hoping it wasn’t one of the scientists.

“D-dad? Boomi?” Sonic’s voice was small and broken out lack of use,the child choosing not to speak to anyone but Nikolas and Boom.

“My,How wonderful to hear your voice,Sonic..”

Said hedgehog gulp nervously at hearing his mother’s voice,it was never a good sign when Naomi came herself.

Sonic attempted a nervous smile as he responded in his scratchy and pained voice “H-hi...mom..”

Naomi chuckled in a sickeningly sweet voice “Come along now,this new experiment needs both you and your sister.”

That didn’t bode well with the young hedgehog,nonetheless,he stood up on wobbly legs and followed the science savvy mother.

Soon to be blue blur was weak in his muscles due to the lack of movement,it’s been months since the last time there was an ‘experiment’ and the room was quite small and not enough to run around.

Eventually Sonic was led to a chamber with two glass cylinders,large tanks of the all too familiar black blood of slain demons.

Another scientist came in holding a frightened Boom “S-Sonic?”

Said blue hedgehog wanted to say something to reassure his twin but before he could,both he and Boom were put into the separate containers.

Thin tubes were inserted into the two child’s wrists and chest,Sonic bit his tongue to try not to yell, while poor Boom let out a small shriek as each tube was put into her flesh.

Slowly,the demon blood went up the tubes,into the two four year olds’ bodies,faces contorted in pain.

Sonic suddenly felt something cold at his feet,he looked to see water rising from his container and immediately,he began to internally panic.

Out of any experiments his mother did on him,drowning seemed to be her favorite way to ‘test’ any of her patiences especially her son.

He looked to his sister,the water in both containers up to hedgehog’s waists already.

Boom was hyperventilating,looking desperately at her brother “S-S-Sonic! I-I’m scared...I can’t feel my legs...i-it hurts..”

Sonic looked at her legs and covered his mouth to stop him from screaming in horror.

The little white hedgehog’s legs were no longer visible,a black,oozing mess in the water.

As the water continued to rise,more and more of the little hedgehog disappeared into a black mass.

“BOOM! PLEASE DON’T GO!!! S-SOMEBODY!!! STOP!!” Sonic pleaded,but it was in vain.

As hot tears rolled down his face,black skin began to appear,forming like cracks in stone until the tanks of demon blood were empty and his container was filled to the brim with water.

It felt like hours before Sonic fainted with only a black container that once held his sister greeting him.

——————————————————————

A year passed, and Sonic never felt as alone as he was now,even when Nicholas trying to see him more often,the image of Boom disappearing like that was ingrained in his mind.

After the experiment,the little hedgehog’s hands and finger were pitch black and rough, and leathery,stopping only at his wrists.

Sonic held himself close,shivering in the cold room,when the heavy metal door opened.

Rather reluctantly,the small five year old looked up,mildly surprised to see his father.

“D-Dad…?” The child asked quietly with a tilt of his head.

Nicholas knelt down to his son “Sonic,I know this is sudden,but.. I can’t let you stay in this...this hellhole anymore..I’m getting you out.”

This made Sonic brighten,was this really happening? He was finally gonna see the sun! The sky! And the snow! The little hedgehog couldn’t contain his excitement!

“R-really?! But..wh-what ‘bout Mom? Wh-what if she s-sees us?” Sonic asked,curiosity in his quiet and raspy voice.

“She’s not gonna know,c’mon! We gotta hurry.” Nicholas responded as he ushered his son out of this damned cell.

He wished he hadn’t wait so long to try to break him out,Nicholas only recently found out about what happened to Boom,it was kept from him up until yesterday and he decided it was the last straw.

Sonic held onto his father’s hand as they snuck through the metallic and icy walls.

It was silent,the skittish blue hedgehog clinged to his father,too afraid to speak.

“Well,how odd.”

Both hedgehogs froze just as Naomi turned the corner facing them,looking displeased.

The small five year old choked,too scared to speak,what would she do to him now? 

“I expected better from you,Nicholas,but trying to leave with our son? You should know better.” The cobalt hedgehog spoke coldly.

“Me? YOUR the one doing experiments on our son! Sonic is five years old and he never got the chance to just be a kid, and you couldn’t care less as long as you can continue your sick and twisted experiments.” The ivory hedgehog snapped “I’m taking Sonic where he can have a childhood,far away from you or this hellhole.”

Naomi’s expression was unwavering “I see. Oh well..”

In that moment,she removed her glove,revealing instead of royal blue fur,a large,clawed,pitch black hand,not too different from the state of Sonic’s hands after the incident last year.

“My god...what did you do?” Was all Nicholas could mutter at the sight,when suddenly..

Splurt!

The monstrous claw plowed through the ivory hedgehog’s stomach,the sound of his insides squishing in Naomi’s clawed hand,Sonic could only silently scream as he covered his mouth and gasped in horror,tears rolling down his cheeks.

“What a shame,the children were so much more cooperative with you around.”

Sonic tried to scream,but only weak and raspy whimpers could be heard as his father fell to his side.

“Son...son-Sonic,I’m so...sorry...you did-didn’t deserve this...l-life,Boom sh-shouldn’t have died…” Nicholas heaved as he struggled to speak.

“D-don’t t-t-talk da-Dad! Your...y-your gonna be okay! Pl-please...does go…” the poor little hedgehog sobbed.

“J...ust promise m-me somethin’... tha’ you’ll always...keep...smiling….” with those words,Sonic watched as the light from Nicholas’ eyes went out.

Everything felt numb,Sonic felt so much grief,as he saw his father’s corpse he shut his eyes tight, a flurry of emotions spiraling in his head.

Suddenly,his fur started to become darker with a purple aura surrounding him,and then…

Everything went black.

——————————————————————

Emerald green eyes blinked as the small blue hedgehog woke up,he sat up with a groan.

He looked around and gasped,instead of the icy, metal facility,a desert-like landscape,practically a wasteland.

All the little cobalt hedgehog could remember before going under,was all that...sadness, and… rage…

Is this what resulted in those emotions? He caused this?!

Sonic decided not to dwell on it too much,for the next ten years,he scavenged to survive,the demons whose blood ran through his veins were more hostile than he could imagine.

There were several black markets where cities and towns used to be,thankfully it was easy to trade power cores for just about anything.

The child was able to get clothing and gear for survival,he found a hidden underground bunker to call home and store the supplies he couldn’t risk trading.

He found a mutated buffalo animal to make traveling through knee deep sands easier,by this point,Sonic’s speed was a bit too uncontrollable for him and sand made bad traction,especially for worn brown leather boots.

One day,after another run in with a large demon, found some gears and power cores in mint condition,those are about as rare as precious jewels!

After the long journey to Sonic’s favorite black market,Broken Bells,he sped to his go-to dealer holding his findings.

“Ah,my favorite little pipsqueak returns,what’ve you got for me this time?” The large wolf asked in his usual gruff voice.

Silently,the ten year old hedgehog showed off his findings,gesturing with his hand to question just what he could get.

“Right to th’ point,eh? Well from the looks of it, I can give you...this Masters Of Mechanics book with one month’s worth of rations,whaddya say?”

A book on mechanics? Could be useful and he is low on food…

Sonic shook the dealer’s hand,sealing the deal and was soon walking out of Broken Bells with his new items.

The little hedgehog dusted away the sand to his bunker and climbed down.

After pulling a light string,Sonic sat down cross legged,took out the new book and a biscuit.

After pulling down the brown cloth on his mouth and pulling his goggles up to his forehead,he took a bite of his biscuit and began reading.

Sonic flipped through the pages,there was all kinds of stuff about machines and cybernetics,maybe he could try constructing a security system?

Suddenly he stopped when he saw schematics to building a bi-plane.

This...this would be perfect! If he could build a plane,he could leave the island and find a safe place to live!

——————————————————————

Months passed,Sonic scavenged the island’s multiple wrecks, slowly gathering the supplies needed to make a bi-plane.

When he’s finally gathered everything and began building the plane,it certainly took a long while,and was a grueling process,but finally,Sonic began hooking up the engine to the newly built bi-plane.

‘Almost,just a few more wires...got it!’

After wiping his oil soaked gloves onto his coat, he jumped into the pilot seat,and after turning a few knobs and clicking a few buttons,the roar of the engine was heard.

With a smile under the cloth covering his mouth, he drove the plane right into the sky,Sonic gave a small,triumphant yet raspy giggle.

Finally,he’d be away from this nightmare.

 

A few weeks of flying,surviving off of the rations he’d saved from Christmas Island until he reached a new land.

South Island.

After that,well the rest is history.


	3. To Christmas Island

Sonic was quickly met with two pairs of shocked and horrified eyes of his friend and brother.

“Sonic,I...I’m so sorry...you’ve been through… a lot,to say the least..” Tails finally broke the silence with an apologetic expression.

Shadow clenched his fist angrily “When I see your mother,I’ll be sure to make her pay.”

The cobalt hedgehog felt himself panic “What? No! You-none Of you can go anywhere near that island! Mom is probably sending these demons cause she’s looking for me,and I’m not about to let anyone get killed because of me.”

“You can’t be serious,these things...you can’t just deal with them all on your own,you need our help here.” Shadow sternly replied.

“Yeah,there are plenty on South Island right now, but after we take care of them,I’m going to the source.” Sonic said in a serious tone.

“What do you mean? Back-back to Christmas Island?! After what your mother did to you?!! She made your life hell,why go back?” Shadow asked with concern laced in his voice.

Sonic gulped,visibly nervous at the thought of it “Y-yes, I have to! If I know my mom,she’s trying to draw me out, and the more I’m here,the more she’ll try to put our friends in danger.”

With a sigh Sonic shed one of his gloves,revealing the pitch black,leathery skin that only ended at his wrists.

“This is what she did to me,among other things, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she got a hold of any of you..” Sonic looked to his blackened hand,feeling the rough texture.

His bare hand was suddenly grabbed,albeit gently by his ebony furred friend.

“What she did to you,I’ll say is unforgivable, but you don’t have to do things alone,especially facing your past,I believe you taught me that if I’m not mistaken.” Shadow spoke sternly yet truthfully.

Beep! Beep!

Suddenly,Tails’ computer started sounded a blaring alarm,the two tailed mechanic quickly ran over to the computer muttering a small “Dang!” Under his breath.

“Tails? What’s going on lil’ bro?” Sonic asked worryingly.

“I just got a distress signal from Amy and Blaze, I think they could be having trouble against one of those demons..” the younger of the three explained as he grabbed a Burst Wispon to arm himself.

Sonic sighed “Alright,we’ll talk more about this later,lets go and help ‘em.” The cobalt hedgehog put his glove back on and the three were out.

“So,where are Amy and Blaze stationed?” Shadow asked as he pulled out the red Chaos Emerald.

“Over in Mystic Jungle,Sonic,your the closest thing to an expert on these things,so we’ll follow your lead.”

Sonic nodded “Will do,let’s go.”

——————————————————————

“Blaze watch out!”

The preteen yelled as the monstrous creature swiped at the lavender feline.

Blaze quickly blocked the attacked with a flaming sweep kick “Thank you,watch yourself Amy!”

Said pink hedgehog ducked down as she swung her hammer and slammed the beast in the side of its jaw with a resounding crack.

Both hedgehog and cat panted,they’d been fighting these creatures for hours,they’re clothes and fur were caked in the black,tar-like liquid,the duo couldn’t keep this up forever.

Thankfully,there was a red flash both fighters recognized as a swift kick sent the beast toppling.

Sonic landed with a handspring “Looks like we got here just in time.”

“You two alright? You look pretty worse for wear.” The ebony hedgehog asked as he tucked away the Chaos Emerald.

Blaze moved some of her damp hair out of her face “We’ve been better,thank you,we were just about done in.”

Tails smiled “Well you two can take a breather, we’ll take care of this guy.”

Amy let out a relieved “Thanks” as she slumped against her hammer,clearly exhausted.

“Alright,Shadow,stick with me,Tails,when I say when,set that Wispon at full blast,got it?” Sonic commanded.

Shadow stayed close to Sonic while Tails flew to the side,readying the Wispon.

Sonic watched the demon carefully and then, he slammed his hands to the ground,his veins turning pitch black on his arms.

The demon let out a shaking roar of pain as it froze in place,Sonic’s own form went rigid as he clenched his jaw.

“TAILS! SHADOW! NOW!!!”

In perfect unison,Shadow used a Boost to blast through the demon’s legs while Tails set the Wispon to full blast,the beast let out a loud roar just before Sonic ran at breakneck speeds to it.

A streak of blue across the demon’s neck with the sickening snap and the demon fell in a heap.

Sonic landed but exhausted,he forgotten how much doing that took out of him.

“Aw man…”

Shadow and Tails made they’re way over to the cobalt hedgehog,just as covered in demon blood as Amy and Blaze are.

The blue blur stumbled a bit,Shadow quickly noticing and helped him up “Easy there Faker, what was that?”

“One of my demon powers,I can manipulate a demon’s bloodstream with mine,but it takes a helluva lot out of me.” Sonic answered as he straightened himself up.

Blaze and Amy walked over “A little context would be nice,what was that thing? And what was that about demon powers?”

Sonic scratched the back of his head “Long story short,my mom could be responsible,and trust me, it’s not a good thing.”

“Your mother? But why?” Blaze asked,why would a mother of any kind do such a thing?

“Well to be blunt,she’s not a good person, and if I know my mom,she’s trying to draw me out and this just won’t stop until she does.” Sonic spoke seriously.

“What do you mean?” Tails asked,but knew the answer.

“I’m going to Christmas Island,alone,to face my mother.”

 

——————————————————————

In just an hour,Sonic had the original Tornado prepped up and ready to go,a large satchel of supplies at his side.

“Are you completely sure you want to do this? Naiomi could do experiments on you again..” Tails asked worryingly.

Sonic sighed “I’m afraid I don’t have any other options little buddy...if I don’t come to her,things will only get worse here.”

Shadow sighed “Well we wish you safe travels then. Even if Eggman is no more,we’ll make sure the emeralds stay safe as well.”

The cobalt hedgehog smiled “Thank you Shadow, I appreciate it.”

The hedgehog then jumped into the biplane,revving up the engine before he waved goodbye to his friends,flying away from South Island and to the fallout that is Christmas Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this took so long to come out,it was a mix of writers block and lack of motivation,hope you guys still like it! I’ll try to update quicker!


	4. Welcome To Christmas Island

It’s only been a few hours since Sonic left for Christmas Island,Tails was far past worried,his big bro had just got back after six months of torture, and now he has to face his sociopathic mother? Tails refuses to let Sonic do this alone.

The young fox held a few large bags as he walked to the Tornado-3,he was about to put the bags in the backseat when-

“Hello Tails.”

“AAHH!” Said two tailed fox jumped in surprise,not noticing Shadow show himself.

“Sh-Shadow! What’re you...doing here…?” Tails asked in a failed attempt at being casual.

Said hedgehog gave a deadpan stare as he raised a brow “Do you REALLY want me to answer that?”

Tails sighed,knowing he had no talking his way out of this “Okay...you got me. I’m really worried about Sonic! You heard what he told us about Naomi,it can’t be good if she wants to get Sonic to come to her…”

Shadow furrowed his brow,showing his worry as well “I’m worried too,from what he told us,she’d no doubt try the same things from Sonic’s childhood, I know he told us to stay away,but... I just-have this feeling...Sonic needs us.”

“Then we can both go! Two heads are better than one after all!” Tails said enthusiastically.

With that silent agreement,Shadow helped move the bags and to the storage department and got into the backseat.

“Ready when you are Tails.”

“Right!” 

With a flip of some switches and such,they were off 

——————————————————————

It was already morning by the time the duo reached Christmas Island,and the sandy wasteland left them dumbstruck.

“Whoa…”

“So this is Sonic’s homeland…”

As Tails landed,he and Shadow put on their packs “So,now that we’re here,what’s the plan,Tails?”

“Well,first things first,we gotta find Sonic before Naomi does.” 

Shadow had nodded just when there was a rumbling from the ground,both hedgehog and fox froze “...You felt that too,right?”

Before Tails could answer,from the ground suddenly rose a huge demon barring a resemblance to a dragon or maybe griffin.

“Oh no.”

“OH SHIIIIIT!!!!”

The demon let out a bloodthirsty roar as it made chase,Shadow quickly grabbed Tails and made a break for it.

In the demon’s rampage,it chomped right into the wing of the Tornado-3,tearing it apart and sending it flying.

The hedgehog and fox quickly skidded to a stop towards some ruined machinery.

Both ducked for cover “Jesus Christ,how the hell did Sonic grow up here?! This is insane!”

Tails gulped “I guess being part demon gave him really insane survival skills at a young age? He had to live in these conditions since he was younger than me!”

Shadow shrugged “perhaps,either way we should try to find a way past that demon-“

Just as that was said,the demon tore apart their hiding spot and glared at them with glowing,blood red eyes.

“Well we’re boned.”

Tails pulled out a Burst Wispon with a determined expression “not yet!”

He pulled the trigger and the massive demon got a face full of flames,making it rear back and let out a deafening screech.

The demon tried to chomp at the hedgehog and fox,but Shadow quickly grabbed Tails and backflipped a few feet.

“Okay,going on a limb here,but I think we just made it angrier…”

The monstrous demon made chase once again, Shadow gulped,this demon was far stronger than what they all faced back on South Island…

Shadow looked to his inhibitor rings,he might have no choice-

Suddenly,there was a huge shockwave in front of the demon,the heat causing a spiked wall of glass to form.

The demon screeched in surprise,both ebony hedgehog and two tailed fox turned to see the source.

There stood a figure in brown cloth and a brown leather cloak, along with large goggles shielding their eyes from sight.

“Who-!?”

The demon, enraged, charged at the figure at full force.

However the stranger merely drew off the cloak, the ragged brown clothes showing small black leather bags and a dagger at the stranger’s side.

They rose a leg and gave one large stomp, and glassy spikes rose and impaled the horrid creature.

The stranger then walked all too calmly to Shadow and Tails.

They then pulled down the brown cloth on his muzzle and pulled up his goggles revealing familiar emerald green eyes.

“What...the HELL. ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Game universe,so the comics and TV shows are invalid here,so keep that in mind,and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
